Nada es para siempre
by HalliwellMB
Summary: ¿Qué pasó entre Patty y Víctor que se destruyó su matrimonio?, ¿En qué parte entra Sam? Esta es la historia de lo que pasó entre el nacimiento de Piper, pasando por el de Phoebe y Paige quien nunca es dada en adopción, terminando en la muerte de Patty. UA. NO MAGIA. Cuatro hermanas. Penny, Víctor y Samuel.
1. Introducción

**Bueno gente hermosa, esta es la segunda parte de "El comienzo" (.****net/s/6682927/1/El-comienzo)**. No es necesario que lo lean si no lo han hecho, aunque es bastante corto en el caso de que quieran pasar a mirar, pero acá les dejaré un resumen de lo ocurrido por si no lo quieren leer.

**Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero que sepan que este fic está dedicado a mi adorada Keisi san.**

* * *

Víctor Bennett y Patty Halliwell se conocieron en 1978, el primer día de escuela cuando tenían seis. Se hicieron mejores amigos, pero al fin de año los padres de Víctor se mudaron a Detroit y dejaron de verse. Nueve años más tarde (1987), la familia Bennett regresó a San Francisco y Patty trabajó de niñera cuidando a Molly, la hermanita menor de Víctor, lo cual los reunió. Dos años después (1989) el padre de Patty, Allen, fallece en una explosión de gas y no mucho después, también lo hace el padre de Víctor. Desde ese momento se hacen novios y todo va viento en popa hasta que la madre de Víctor decide devolverse a Detroit par separarlos, sin éxito. Ambos siguen saliendo, con la bendición de Penny y Molly, pero no así con la de Dorothy, la madre de Víctor. Luego de un año (1990) de relación a distancia, Patty queda embarazada de Prue. La madre de Víctor al enterarse de esto le hace elegir entre ella y su hermana, y entre Patty y su hija. Víctor elige a las Halliwell y su madre lo da por muerto, prohibiéndole a Molly volver a hablar con Víctor, lo que le provoca una gran depresión que se expresa en bulimia. Prue nace en el penúltimo capítulo (1992) y, el epílogo, cuenta el momento en que Prue y Andy (los padres de Andy y Prue son amigos, son vecinos) conocen a Piper recién nacida (1994).

* * *

**Eso es, básicamente, el fic pasado. Desde ahí comenzamos.**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Corría el 24 de noviembre de 1994, día de Acción de gracias para ser más específicos, y la mansión Halliwell sabía bien de ello. El lugar estaba colmado de risitas leves, controladas para no despertar a los bebés durmiendo, y reunía tanto a Penny, Patty y Víctor, como a los Trudeau.

― Yo voy. ―dijo Patty cuando oyó el teléfono de la casa sonar. Ella era la que estaba más cerca de él, y no quería que una Piper de tres meses de edad despertara de su sueño: le había tomado bastante lograr que se durmiera, y nadie habría de arruinar su logro.

― ¿Postre? ―preguntó Penny, levantándose de la mesa mientras Víctor recogía platos y tenedores.

― Hola, hablas con Patricia Halliwell. ―dijo, sonriendo a Jane Trudeau quien iba escaleras arriba a asegurarse de que las dos niñas y su hijo Andy estuvieran bien.

― _Necesito hablar con Víctor._ ―dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

Patty se congeló apenas la voz comenzó a hablar ¿Por qué estaba llamando?, ¿Qué había pasado? Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo en que sus manos y pies se enfriaban.  
Víctor, siempre pendiente de su esposa, notó su cara pálida y expresión confundida, y en menos de un segundo, se encontraba junto a ella.

― ¿Estás bien?

Patty lo miró y no dijo nada, solamente le entregó el teléfono. Víctor enarcó una ceja, tomando su mano en la suya, pidiéndole que se quedara: no importaba lo que pasara, él la amaba y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lo que él no sabía, era que quien estaba próximo a dejar de estar bien no era precisamente Patty.

― Hola, hablas con Víctor Halliwell.

―_ Bennett. Tu apellido es y siempre será Bennett._ ―oyó, y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

― ¿Mamá? ―preguntó después de un par de intentos, y miró a Patty con sorpresa. Ella comenzó a pellizacarse las cutículas, como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Ambos sabían que si la mujer había llamado después de tres años de cero contacto, era porque algo realmente malo había ocurrido, o, que estaba arrepentida: y los dos sabían que no lo estaba.

_― Necesito que vuelvas lo más pronto posible, Víctor Bennett._

La voz de Dorothy sonaba demandante como siempre, aunque bastante cansada y un poco menos dura de lo normal.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Molly? ―preguntó Víctor de inmediato: si su madre estaba llamando, era porque estaba bien, por tanto, su hermana no lo estaba.

_― Está en el hospital. Tuvo una sobredosis por un error de prescripción y casi muere esta tarde. Estaré esperándote, es tu trabajo como hermano mayor hacerte presente cuando tu hermana te necesita._

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas más rápidas que los pensamientos de Víctor, y nuevamente la línea estaba libre. Su madre había colgado apenas había terminado de comunicarle aquella perturbadora noticia, como si nada hubiese pasado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregutó Patty, tomando su mentón con su mano, intentando volverlo a la realidad.

― Necesito volver a Detroit.

* * *

**Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus alertas :)**


	3. Nos vemos pronto

**Capítulo uno: Nos vemos pronto.**

Patty cargaba a Piper en sus brazos así como Víctor a Prue. Ambos padres estaban tomados de las manos, caminando desde el estacionamiento del aeropuerto hacia éste propiamente tal. Víctor había comprado un pasaje a Detroit apenas Patty le había dicho "ve", dos días atrás.

― No quiero dejarlas solas. ―les dijo de nuevo.

― Estaremos bien. ―insistió ella, acariciándole la mejilla― Irás, abrazarás a tu hermana por las niñas y por mí y estarás de vuelta antes de notarlo.

― Odio la idea de perderme el cumpleaños de Prue. ―dijo, tratando de restarle importancia a lo ocurrido con Molly, solamente para bajar su ansiedad.

― Víctor. ―sonrió Patty, inclinándose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar su boca y besar sus labios― Debes embarcar. ―le dijo, intentando hacerlo más fácil para él al presionarlo un poco.

Víctor asintió, sus ojos eran tristeza pura; jamás se habían separado por más de cinco minutos durante los pasados tres años y el pensamiento de tenerla lejos lo asustaba. Para Patty no era más simple, no quería despertar sola en su cama y esperar a que regresara, pero al menos tenía a las niñas junto a ella.

― Te amo mucho. ―le dijo, abrazándola fuerte.

Patty respondió al abrazo, intentando no aplastar a la pequeña Piper, y Prue tiró de la camisa de su padre para llamar su atención.

― Te amo con la vida. ―le dijo su padre, incluyéndola en el abrazo― ¿Prometes cuidar de mamá y Piper?

Prue asintió, sonriendo ampliamente, dejando ver sus dientecitos blancos. Víctor tomó a Piper en su brazo libre y le besó la frente; se sentía pésimo por dejarla sola tan pequeña, pero volvería pronto.

Patty suspiró y recibió a Piper de vuelta, y él dejó a Prue en el suelo. Patty tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya.

― Nada de despedidas, nos vemos pronto. ―dijo Patty, sonriendo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato; habían pesando que, después de un año de relación a distancia antes del nacimiento de Prue, las cosas no iban a ser tan difíciles, pero se habían equivocado.

― Nos vemos pronto. ―respondió, tomando su maleta antes de cruzar la puerta de la sala de embarque.

Patty esperó de pie junto a sus hijas hasta que lo perdieron de vista: no lloró, se mantuvo fuerte para no poner nerviosas a las pequeñas. Víctor se volteó todas las veces que pudo mientras pudo verlas, pero en cierto punto, eso se le hizo imposible.

― ¿A dónde va papá? ―preguntó Prue, con un dedito sobre su boca.

― A ver a la abuela Dorothy y a la tía Molly. ―le explicó, por la décima vez, caminando lentamente para que sus piernitas no tuvieran que apresurarse.

― Ah...―respondió, sin estar segura de qué significaba eso.

Una vez en el auto, Patty se aseguró de que sus hijas estuvieran bien acomodadas en los asientos y condujo de vuelta a la casa. Estaba preocupada por Molly y su salud, y tenía más que claro que esa "sobredosis accidental" no lo había sido, para nada, y eso le asustaba.

Ya en la Mansión, Prue corrió a abrazar a su abuela.

― ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―preguntó Penny al ver a Patty entrar a la casa con Piper en los brazos.

― Cansada, eso es todo. ―respondió, dejando a la bebé en la cunita de la logia, ahora conocida como el lugar en donde todos los juguetes y cosas de bebé estaban tiradas.

― La cena está lista.

Patty agitó su mano.

― No tengo hambre, creo que le daré de comer a Piper y Prue, las haré dormir y luego me iré a la cama.

Penny asintió y abrazó a su hija cariñosamente.

― Sé que es difícil, pero volverá antes de que te des cuenta.

Patty asintió y la besó en la mejilla antes de llevarse a las niñas a la cocina. Unas horas más tarde, Piper estaba profundamente dormida en el brazo izquierdo de Patty y Prue en pijama, lista para dormir con su mamá esa noche.

― Mami. ―preguntó, bostezando mientras Patty la acomodaba sobre su pecho― ¿Cuándo va a volver papá?

Patty contrajo sus labios: no estaba segura de la respuesta y a decir verdad, la pregunta le había dolido un poco.

― Pronto. Ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estará jugando contigo de nuevo.

Prue asintió y se durmió apenas sus párpados se tocaron. Patty suspiró, pensando en Víctor. Apagó las luces y abrazó a sus hijas, las amaba más que así misma, y por ellas, no dejaría de sonreír.

En el avión, Víctor se fue mirando una foto de su familia durante todo el trayecto. Ya extrañaba a sus hijas y esposa, pero sabía que la vida de Molly estaba en sus manos. Tenía una sola oportunidad y si no la tomaba, se arrepentiría para siempre

* * *

**Ok amigos, sé que no hubo demasiada acción, pero prometo que el cap que viene mejora. ¡Feliz navidad!**


	4. Buenos días Detroit

**Capítulo dos: Buenos días Detroit.**

El avión aterrizó en Detroit a eso de la media noche. Victor no quiso despertar a Patty, por lo que no llamó a casa. Tampoco quería ver a su madre, estaba cansado, por lo que simplemente tomó un bus hasta el hospital que estaba a cinco minutos de la casa. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana, mirando las luces de la calle y pensando en lo valiente que era Prue: a ella jamás le habían gustado las luces de noche, jamás las había necesitado porque no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Era ciertamente una niña muy especial y él se iba a perder su cumpleaños, ¡Qué padre más horrible era! Su hija ni siquiera había cumplido cinco y ya le estaba dando la espalda. Suspiró. Sonrió de nuevo al pensar en Piper, nunca había creído que se iba a casar y que tendría dos hijas y lo único que deseaba era que las niñas pudieran hacerse amigas y confiar la una en la otra sin importar qué.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, el bus se detuvo. Víctor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al hospital. Se frotó el cuello, eran casi las dos de la mañana y estaba agotado, pero necesitaba saber de su hermana. Tomó el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y se acercó al mostrador.

― Eh, hola, soy Víctor Bennett, el hermano mayor de Molly Bennett.

― No es horario de visitas. ―le dijo la mujer en el escritorio.

― Apenas tiene dieciséis años y casi muere por una sobredosis. ―le explicó, visiblemente afectado.

― No puedo señor, lo siento.

― Tomé un avión desde San Francisco, vengo del aeropuerto. ―le dijo, enseñándole sus maletas― No la he visto en tres años. Es mi única hermana.

― No debería hacer esto...pero es una menor...eres su familia directa...―interrumpió una mujer quien escuchó la conversación― Por favor, sígueme.

Víctor sonrió y le dio las gracias con la mirada.

― No metas ruido, a pesar de que esté en habitación privada. Está estable, estará bien. ―prometió la doctora, reposando su mano sobre su hombro antes de irse.

Víctor asintió y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta por varios minutos, sin poder caminar. Su pequeña hermana dormía con una intravenosa conectada a su brazo y las barras de la cama estaban altas, protegiéndola de alguna caída o de un intento de escape. Dejó su maleta en un lugar en donde no estorbara en caso de emergencia y se sentó junto a ella. No la tocó, asustado de romperla o despertarla.

― Volví, Molly. ―le susurró antes de quebrarse en llanto. La chica junto a él estaba muy enferma. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y su piel estaba seca y amarilla. Estaba flaca, y mucho, y sus brazos tenían algunos rasguños. No pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos ni un otro segundo para ver ese horror, por lo que solamente los cerró y sostuvo su mano entre las suyas.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo despertó, se sentía familiar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma mujer de la noche anterior.

― Chequeo de rutina. Todo bien. ―le sonrió.

― ¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó, volviendo a la realidad.

La mujer apretó los labios.

― Soy la doctora García. ―le dijo, sacudiendo su mano con la de él.

― Víctor Bennett. ―repitió mirando a Molly. Cerró los ojos por el dolor.

― Todo lo que sabemos es que tiene depresión clínica. Se ha estado auto infligiendo daño, vomitando y no comiendo por los pasados tres años. No sabemos por qué...―le dijo, con genuina tristeza.

Los ojos de Victor se llenaron de lágrimas, no era que no lo supiera, la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de todo eso apenas la había visto.

― Yo si sé la razón. ―confesó, presionando sus párpados― Mi madre la ha estado presionando desde que me fui y ella es todo lo que tiene, la conozco bien.

― Yo...no quería decir esto al principio pero, ahora que lo mencionas...―García suspiró― Incluso cuando su madre y Molly insisten en decir que la sobredosis fue un accidente, sabemos que intentó quitarse la vida.

Víctor estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de dos persona más los hicieron ver que otro médico había aparecido en la escena y junto a él, Dorothy.

― Oh, llegaste. ―comentó la mujer.

― Un gusto verte. ―le dijo― Voy por un café. ―agregó, dejando la habitación.

Dorothy lo vio salir con una expresión severa. No le molestaba para nada, al contrario, ahora su plan de hacerlo volver iba a comenzar.

En San Francisco, Penny había decidido mimar a su hija y nietas y les había llevado desayuno en la mañana. Patty les había puesto "El rey león" a las niñas en el VHS. La habitación cantaba "Quiero ya ser el rey" cuando el teléfono sonó.

― ¡Víctor! ―dijo Patty, saltando de la cama y corriendo escalera abajo tan rápido como el rayo.

Penny sonrió así misma y siguió cantando con Prue sentada sobre su regazo mientras los ojos brillantes de Piper se enfocaban en todos los colores.

― Mansión Halliwell, Patty Halliwell al habla. ―dijo, ansiosa por escuchar la voz de su esposo.

― Hola Patty, ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó cansado, pero feliz al oír emoción en su voz.

― Todo bien aquí. Dormí con las niñas y ahora están mirando El rey león con mamá en nuestro cuarto. Te extrañé. ¿Cómo fue el vuelo?

― Mándales un beso. ―sonrió, pensando en ellas― Ella no...no está bien...―dijo, cambiando su expresión. Se tapó la cara con la mano tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

Patty se quebró al oír su voz. Él comenzó a contarle todo lo que García le había dicho y su esposa no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por separar a hermana y hermano, por mantenerlo lejos de ella cuando la pequeña lo necesitaba tanto.

― Lo lamento Víctor. ―dijo cuando terminó de hablar― Realmente lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé que...

Patty se tapó la boca, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

― Ni yo...―admitió― No hee hablado con mi madre, por lo que no sé lo que va a pasar ahora, pero te prometo que te mantendré informada.

― Te amo. ―dijo Patty, sabiendo que era un adiós momentáneo.

― Yo te amo más.

La línea sonó muerta y Patty supo que él ya había cortado. Se apoyó en la pared de la escalera y suspiró pesadamente.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Penny desde arriba.

― Se va a quedar ahí por un tiempo...―respondió con una sonrisa triste.

Penny sabía que algo estaba realmente mal, por lo que bajó la caja de escala y abrazó a su hija.

De regreso al hospital, Víctor volvió al cuarto de Molly solamente para encontrar a su madre esperando por él en el pasillo.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ―le preguntó de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Perdón? ―preguntó de vuelta, ¿Acaso no le había pedido que fuera?, ¿Cuál era su problema?, ¡Ella era su hermana!

― Todo esto es tu culpa. Si no nos hubieras dejado por esa mujerzuela que te engañó y te hizo creer que estaba esperando a tu hijo, y claro a la que le creíste por supuesto porque eres ingenuo...

― No tengo tiempo para esto. ―le interrumpió, y simplemente se paró frente a ella. Ya no era el niño asustadizo de antes― Y esta es la última vez que hablas de mi esposa de esa forma, ¿Entendiste? ―agregó, pasando de largo camino a la puerta― Ah, y si no puedes decir nada amable sobre tus nietas, mejor no digas nada. ―finalizó.

Dorothy se quedó de pie, sorprendida, ¿Qué había pasado con su hijo? Esa mujer lo había cambiado para mal. Todo el trabajo que había hecho durante veinte años habían sido destruidos en tres, pero la guerra no terminaba ahí: haría todo lo posible por recuperar a Víctor.

* * *

**Ok, sé que no hemos tenido mucha Patty o niñas, pero las cosas cambiarán en el cap que viene...nuevo personaje en camino...¿Alguien recuerda a Samuel Wider?**


End file.
